Another World
by SilverThornSlytherin
Summary: What happens when Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Robin get sent to LexCorp to see if they can find gadgets from other bug company's that have disappeared, but while looking at the machine Kid Flash presses a button which will cause them to go to another dimension and they meet the Avengers. Will they be seen as friend or foe. (robin fem)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Okay well I sadly own nothing in this story but the story line and my imagination, so if you like it be sure to let me know.**

**The main characters include: Black Widow, Captain america, Hulk, Iron man,Hawk Eye, Thor, a little bit of green goblin, Loki, Robin (Rachael Grayson), Kid Flash and Red Arrow.**

**Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin are all 13...and Robin is a girl, just letting you know.**

**Another World**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Batman's POV**

**Mount Justice, July 20, 15:00**

"Are you sure about this Bruce," Flash said giving me a nervous glance as he, Green Arrow and I waited for the three boys.

"It is Lex Luther after all," Green Arrow said as he got out of his seat to stand by myself and Flash as it was now time for the boys to arrive.

"Well-" I started but was soon interrupted as Kid Flash ran into the room stopping in front of us while eating a chocolate bar.

"So what can I do for ya Bats," Kid Flash said taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Well you will just have to wait and see," Robin said as he and Red Arrow walked into the room.

"Well we have decided to send you three to investigate Lex Luther's company, he is the only big company that hasn't had important gadgets missing and we need you to get them back," I said getting up pictures of what has been stolen.

"We need you to see what Luther is up to, we need Wally's speed, Robin's hacking and Roy's well...Roy's arrows, if that makes sense," Green Arrow said as he looked at the pictures as well.

"soit'syourfirstbigmissionjustforthethreeofyouguys," Flash said happily, "What was that Flash," Robin asked looking a little confused.

"So it's your first big mission just for the three of you guys," Flash repeated saying it as if he was talking to a three year old.

"When and how are we getting in?" Roy asked.

"Well he is letting teens in from different orphanages to do a research coarse as a fundraiser and you three are going under cover, you will be wearing civilian clothes over your suits and when you have a chance you will sneak away and search the building," I said as I closed the pictures after they had a good look.

"You will be taking the Meta beams to Metropolis and the fundraiser starts at four O'clock, good luck boys," I said as I walked out the room.

"Well that went quick," Wally said as we walked out to get some civilian clothes.

**LexCorp, July 20, 16:30**

**Robin's POV**

"Welcome to LexCorp, since you three are late I'll just get your names and give you your name tag then take you to where the other kids are," the lady at the counter said giving us a smile and then got out some name tags which had not yet been taken.

"Rachael Grayson," I said then took my name tag off of her. "Roy Harper," Roy said as he then took his name tag off of the lady, "Wally West," Wally said as he took his name tag then stuck it onto his shirt.

"Now if you will follow me," she said as she started walking away not waiting for a reply.

We ended up going up nine floors in the elevator before stepping out in a room which had twenty three other kids in it.

"Mr Luther here are three more kids, they just arrived," she said putting a hand on Wally and Roy's shoulder as I was standing in the middle of them.

"Thank you Mindy you are dismissed," he said as he walked over, "behave you three," Mindy said as she walked out the room and back into the elevator.

"Hello boys I'm Lex Luther, now as you just walked in we were just touring the building before we go in an actual lab, make sure not to break anything," he said as he ruffled up my hair he then went over to some other adults and started having a conversation with them.

"Come on, it's now or never," I said as we walked into an empty hallway.

I then hacked into the security cameras then we got out of our civilian clothes.

"KF you can run up the emergency stairs to the top floor, Red you can take the elevator shaft and I can take the air vents, be careful and try not to be seen," I said as I climbed into an air vent as we went our separate ways.

"KF to Birdie, I'm on the top floor, there's nothing but this big machine thingy," Kid Flash said through the wireless intercom earpiece.

"Well don't touch anything," I heard Red say to him, "I'm just two floors from the top what about you Red," I asked, "I should be there right about...now," he said as he came out of the now open elevator.

"Hey Red," KF said as he turned around to face me, I then turned and walked to the machine and noticed that all the gadgets were put together to make on big machine.

"Hey Rob, about time you decided to join us," KF said as he saw me jump out of the vent.

"Can I press this button," he said as he was about to press it. "No, don't touch a thing," I said as I started to see what it is.

"Well isn't she a little ray of sunshine," I heard KF say sarcastically to Red Arrow as I walked around to the other side of the machine.

When I walked back around I saw Red walking around the machine as well and saw KF going to press the button.

"No," I yelled but was too late, and then there was a flash of light hitting the three of us as we then felt a pulling sensation.


	2. Chapter 2: Another World

**Chapter 2: Another World**

The next thing I felt was falling I then crashed into the ground I then looked around to see KF laying on the ground gasping and then looked over to see Red rolling onto his stomach trying to get up but it looked like he was in pain.

I then managed to stand up and noticed that there was a crowd formed around us.

**Nick Fury's POV**

"Sir, there was just a portal that opened above central park," Maria Hill said as she walked up to me in the meeting room interrupting my speech to the avengers.

"Open up the camera's to see what it is," I said as I took a seat next to agent Coulson.

Maria then got up a screen and me and the avengers watched.

**_It seemed that everything was normal in Central Park_**

**_But then the wind started to pick up, then there was a_**

**_Blue or purple portal opening and then three figures fell_**

**_Through and fell on the ground. Then we saw a young boy_**

**_Roll over onto his stomach but it seemed as if he was in pain,_**

**_Then a young girl stood up looking around at the group of people_**

**_She then walked over to the other teens that were also oddly dressed._**

**_They then got up and also looked around._**

I then turned the screen off and got back up.

"Avengers suit up, you are going to get those kids, try not to use force unless they attack," I said as I walked out of the room.

"They look like complete idiots," I heard Tony say before the door then closed.

**Robin's POV**

"Uh guys where are we?" I said as I over to Red he then stood up as well and looked around at all the people who were taking photos.

"I think my body is broken," I heard KF as he stood up and slowly walked towards us.

Before we could do anything else a large flying object flew over us and a red and gold robot came down in front of us followed by six other people.

I then looked at them and then back at Red and KF.

"I don't have time for this," I said as I then took out my grapple gun and grappled to a near building.

"Hey where do you think you're going," I heard the robot say as he followed closely behind.

I then went to grab one of my batarangs, then what I thought was a robot lifted it mask and noticed that it was actually a man in a suit.

**Red Arrow's POV**

As soon as Robin left the man in armour went after him, I then smirked because Robin would probably hack his suit.

I then took my fighting stance and so did Kid Flash.

"We mean no harm youngling," the man with the hammer said.

"Did he seriously just call us youngling," Kid Flash said quietly to me while trying hard not to laugh.

"How do we know that," I said as I aimed my arrow at the man.

I then heard a gun go off and hit me in the neck, I knew it wasn't a bullet but I ended up dropping to the ground then blacking out.

**Kid Flash's POV**

I heard a gunshot and the next thing I knew was that Red was on the ground with a dart in his neck, I then looked over and saw that a woman with red hair was aiming her gun at me so in a flash I ran over and took her gun giving her a dozen punches in just a second.

I then ducked out of the way as a red, blue and white shield was about to hit me, but instead it gave the shocked lady with enough force that sent her flying back a few feet.

I then sped up and grabbed the man by the wrist and quickly slammed him into a man trying to aim and arrow at me. Just as I was about to go at the man with the shield he was blasted off his feet by a blue beam thingy.

"Stark what are you doing?" I heard the woman cry out, "I can't control my suit, someone has hacked it," he said flying all over the place before he shot the man with the hammer.

I then heard a small laugh and looked up in the tree to see Robin controlling him with his small wrist computer.

"Birdie, Red's out, he has been shot with a tranquilizer," I said as I went next to the tree.

"Here, give him this," she said as she passed me a needle from her utility belt, "Insert in the vain in the crook of his elbow in the vain he should wake up instantly."

I then ran over to Red and gave him the needle.

"To early Ollie," I heard him mumble and then rolled over on his side.

"It's me KF, we are currently in a fight with a group of people," with that Red stood up quickly and then shot an arrow at a woman who was trying to sneak up on Robin, and was soon trapped in a net that took Robin about an hour to get out of.

I then I quickly sped up and charged at a man who was aiming an arrow at Red and then tackled him to the ground trying not to let him reach his Bow.

I was then thrown off of him by the man in a blue suit he then hit me on the head causing me to black out.

**Robin's POV**

I was about to warn KF about the man in blue who was about to knock him over but I was then thrown out of the tree by the man throwing his hammer at me, causing me wrist computer to break letting the man in the suit able to control it again.

I then looked over and saw that Red was unconscious again. I then saw the woman in the suit pull out another gun, but before she had the chance to shoot me I threw and exploding batarang at her causing her, the man with the shield and the archer to fly backward in the explosion.

I then looked over and saw that the man with the hammer was charging at me and so I did a quick back flip over him and then tazered him which made him unconscious, I was about to see if Red and KF are alright but I was then shot with a tranquilizer and everything went black.

**.::.::.3 hours later.::.::.**

I slowly woke up and the first thing I saw was a blinding white light, I then felt that my hands and feet were attached to the sides of a bed, I then looked around and saw that my two friends were in a bed either side of me.

I then looked down at myself and noticed my gloves, boots and utility belt were gone.

"Ah you're awake," a voice said, I then looked up to see a man in a black knee length coat with an eye patch.

"Now if you will come with me and my men we will be taking you to Dr Banner to get you examined due to you not being able to get off your suit," he said as some men came and started taking off the restraints than before I could do anything else they else they forced me to sit up and put handcuffs on me.

I was then surrounded by the men and then was walked into another room where there was a man waiting.

"Now you better be on your best behaviour," the man with the eye patch said as he and the men walked out.

"Hello there, I'm Dr Bruce Banner, but you can call me Bruce, I need you to go but this on so I can see your health and see if you have any problems," he said as he handed me a white bikini, "a changing stall is just over there," he said before turning and walking towards the computer in the middle of the room.

"Oh and when you're done just stand on the bench in the middle of the room.

I then walked into the changing stall; I then put on the bikini.

The bikini was a simple white strapless one with black bikini bottoms.

I then walked into the room and stepped up on the counter.

When Bruce turned around he was horrified, I noticed his eyes turning green before he ran from the room.

**Bruce's (Hulk's) POV**

I was working in on my computer when I heard the girl get on the counter I turned around and what I saw made the big guy want to come out,

Her body was covered in scars and burns, the worst scar she had been a J carved on her left collar bone and down around her left breast.

I had to leave or the big guy would win, so I ran out of the room that was connected to the mission briefing room to find all of the avengers in there, they must have noticed my eyes because Agent Hill rushed over and gave me my medicine which let me control him.

"Bruce what happened," Natasha said getting out of her seat, "the girl and-and her –condition," I stuttered out.

She then walked into the room to see the girl, minutes later she came out of the room and she had paled.

"I got the photos we had to take just in case she was physically harmed," she said as she put the pictures on the screen.

As I looked around I saw that Steve was going red and that Tony, Thor and Clint had gone rather pale.

Then as soon as she closed it Nick walked in with two boys.

"Dr Banner I would like you to examine these two as well," he said as he walked into the other room, I then followed closely behind.

**Robin's POV**

I ended up being in that room for an hour since I saw that woman, so I ended up getting back into my suit and hacking into their system.

I found out who they all were and that we were in a helicarrier owned by shield, I also looked in the security camera's and watched as Wally kept on running around the room in a normal running pace to avoid being caught but Roy ended up holding him so that Bruce could giving him a needle, but I ended up getting board so I just looked around the lab and at their gadgets but then I heard footsteps outside of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Avengers

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Avengers**

"Hello again, please come with me," the lady that took photos of my scars said as she opened the door.

I then walked out of the room following the lady and saw that the people who we fighting earlier were all sitting at a large round people, and KF and Red were sitting down in the chairs on the other side of the table.

"Now I would like to know how and why three kids fell from a portal in the middle of central park," said the man that had an eye patch.

"Well you can ask kid eating a sandwich," I said giving KF a small glare.

"Hey, you can't blame me," KF said finishing his sandwich.

"Well you're the one who pressed the button when Rob told you NOT TO," Red said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well who could of guessed it would cause all this," KF said waving his hands around trying to make a point.

"Can you just tell us how you got here," the man with the eye patch said as he shared a look with another lady who I have not seen, she then pressed a button on the computer in front of her.

I then sat in between KF and Red we then gave each other a look.

"Well we were on a mission in Metropolis at Lex Corp investigating some very important high tech equipment had been stolen from all the world known companies, we found that Luther had made a machine with all the stuff, and when we were looking at it KF wanted to press a button but we said no, so when we had our backs turned he pressed the button, I then felt a pulling sensation and then we were falling, I then went up on a building to see where we are but he followed me, I honestly don't know what made them fight you but all I know is that I woke up strapped to a bed without my belt, gloves and shoes," I said out of breath.

"Ooh, I have a question for the girl," the man who I was fighting with shot out of his seat, I then raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how come I can't get into the sections of the belt and where did you get the gear in your gloves and boots," he said leaning on the table.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said smirking at him as he pouted at me then sat back down.

"When I was in the tree controlling his suit," I then looked pointedly at the man who wore the red and gold armour, "I found out that we have been sent to another dimension, and that we have a forty-nine per cent chance of getting home," I said looking back at the man with the eye patch who was watching KF, Red and I.

"Now can you explain why you are wearing those clothes," he more of commanded than asked.

"Well where we're from, we're protegees or most people call it 'side kicks' to the Batman," I said pointing at myself, "Green Arrow," I said looking at Red, "and the Flash," I said looking at KF.

"So you three kids are heroes, how did that happen?" asked the man wearing the blue suit which had red and white strips with a star in the center of his chest.

Before I could say anything KF opened his mouth.

"Well my uncle was in a scientific accident that gave him super speed, I then wanted to help him but he wouldn't let me so I remade the accident he was in and got super speed," he said looking proud of himself.

"Well I was adopted by Green Arrow and then I found out I was trained and then became a 'side kick'," Red said leaning on his chair.

"Well when I was in a circus as an acrobat and I witnessed my family get killed by one of the most dangerous men in Gotham, I was then adopted and found what my knew dad's night job was so I made him train me and then I was then fighting crime with me since I was nine and still am, but those two just started a few months ago," I said as I watched the looks of the adults.

"So you started fighting crime when you were nine," the man who asked us if we were heroes.

"Yep, fought the most dangerous and defiantly most craziest there is, where do you think I get all my scars from," I said smiling at him.

You could see the man had physically paled.

"Why don't they as well as us stay in Stark Tower and not in this prison," said the man who I fought earlier jump out of his seat.

"We don't even know your names," I said resting my chin on my hand.

"Well I'm the one and only Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, that is Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawk Eye, Thor and Nick Fury," Tony said pointing to each person.

"But their real names are-" "I already know who they are," I said which surprised him, "prove it then," he said smirking.

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and well Thor is just Thor and Nick Fury is that guy's real name," I said surprising them all.

"How did you know that," Tony said amazed, "I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's files," I said which surprised them all yet again.

"We may be kids, but don't underestimate us, that's Kid Flash, that is Robin and I'm Red Arrow," said Red pointing at each of us.

"So Nickie can they stay at Stark Tower, please," said Tony looking at Nick.

"I'm not sure that's the best thing to do," Nick replied.

"But I have Jarvis and Pepper, and heck; even the team can stay with me to help watch the kids," "I think that would be a brilliant idea," yelled Thor happily.

"I agree," said Steve.

"You can decide that between yourselves and when you decide let me know," said Nick getting out of his chair and exiting the room.

It was about fifteen minutes before their debate had started when it was decided that we were going to be staying at Stark tower with the rest of the Avengers.

"I'm hungry," KF whined as he patted his stomach, I'm surprised that he didn't say that earlier.

"Well you can eat once we get to Stark Tower," said Tony as he dragged Red and KF out of the room.

"Is he usually like that?" I asked looking at the others in the room, "worse," I then sighed and got out of the chair and started to follow them.

We were walking for about five minutes when I passed a room, I was about to walk past it but I then noticed my utility belt getting pulled apart.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY STUFF!" I yelled causing everyone in the area to stop and stare at me.

"What are they doing to your stuff Birdie," Red than pulled away from Tony's grip and saw what I was looking at.

"Oh shit is about to go down," said Red as he backed away angrily which made the 'Avengers' look worried and the red head grabbed her gun just in case.

I then punched the door's lock causing it to break and rushed in giving one of the men a good kick to the head and then I did the splits then spun around knocking then other man over and pushing him into the third man.

I then got up and jumped over the table to where my utility belt is.

"Hey you can't touch that," said Tony as he stepped forward, I then sent him a bat-glare which made him cower back, I then reattached my belt and made sure it was secure.

"Put that down we still don't know if you're a threat," said Bruce Banner, "just don't piss her off," said KF, "now can we go I'm hungry," said KF as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**To any one who is reading this...thank you, if there is something you see that should be improved just say so in the coments and if you want me to add something just let me know.**

**-SliverThornSlytherin**


End file.
